1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic display apparatus capable of improving display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
As various electronic appliances such as mobile phones, computers, televisions, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have been developed, demand for a flat panel display apparatus applicable to the electronic appliances has increased. Recently, e-paper capable of substituting for real paper has been the subject of steadily increasing attention.
E-paper may be obtained by using electrophoresis that may provide a high contrast ratio and have no dependency on viewing angles.
Flat panel display apparatuses using electrophoresis include Reverse Emulsion Electrophoretic Display (REED) apparatuses developed by Zikon Corporation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,700). The REED technology realizes an image by interposing electro-optic material of a non-polar continuous phase and a polar dispersed phase between an upper transparent electrode and a lower transparent electrode, and applying a voltage to the upper and lower transparent electrodes. When the voltage is applied across the electrodes, the polar phase electro-optic material may migrate to the electrode having an opposite charge from that of the polar phase. Depending on the migration of the polar phase electro-optic material in the display apparatus, various viewable portions of the display apparatus may appear light or dark, thereby displaying an image.
In REED apparatuses, the electro-optic material may have a low resistance, so stored charges may be rapidly discharged. Thus, the voltage applied to the electro-optic material to display images may not be maintained for a long period of time.